Caleo Baby One-Shot
by zephyrcove
Summary: Tying in to Ch.18 of Wasn't Ready, Caleo tells Leo she is pregnant and they head to Hazel and Frank's rehearsal dinner to tell the others.


Calypso and Leo were working at their mechanic shop shop/diner, like they did everyday. It was a hot day in Texas, and they had a lot of customers. Well it was a busy day for the diner, not so much for the mechanic shop, because everyone knew everyone in this little town and nobody wanted to make Leo work on a burning day like this. As a result of all the customers, they were both working the diner today, along with the waiters Ryan and Maggie, some local teenagers whose parents frequent the shop. Calypso and Leo were both stuck back in the kitchen, prepping and cooking the food for the orders that the teenagers handed them. It was around 12 o'clock noon and they had to close the shop early today to get to Frank and Hazel's rehearsal dinner. Their flight was about 4 ½ hours, but they had to drive to the airport, go through security and all that, then take the flight, and finally drive from the airport in New York to the chapel where the dinner was. The rehearsal began at 7:00 pm. In total with all the driving it would be a little under 6 hours. So they were closing in 45 minutes and going home to finish packing and head out.

As Leo was finishing up a hamburger for order #23, he realized that he didn't have enough patties to finish the next batch of lunch orders. "Calypso!" he called out.

"Yeah babe?" she yelled back across the kitchen.

"Can you grab me another box of hamburger patties? I've run out and the lunch rush is coming in right now," he responded.

This put a bit of alarm in Calypso's head because she had a secret. And that secret was a reason that she had been advised not to lift heavy objects for somewhere around the next 9 months. And the crate of hamburger meat was in fact very heavy lifting for a pregnant woman. But of course Leo wouldn't know not to ask her, because she hadn't told him yet. She decided that, while this was not the ideal and perfect way to tell him, it was a fine time to tell him. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. He was whistling as he flipped the patties that were still cooking on the grill. When she approached him, he turned to her and had a look of confusing on his face at the absence of a hamburger patty box.

"I know we've got some in the refrigerated room babe," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes I know, it's just that the boxes are very heavy, and I'm not supposed to be lifting heavy things for a while in my condition," she finished, hoping he would catch on.

"Whoa whoa whoa, babe what do you mean condition? Is something wrong? No no no, nothing can be wrong with you everything is perfect right now. Nothing can be wrong w-" he began to babble, but Calypso cut him off. Turning him to face her and grabbing both his hands, she began her explanation.

"Leo there's nothing wrong with me, and this 'condition', it's just going to make our lives even more perfect. In about 8 months."

"8 months? What…," he began but his expression changed when he put it together. "No… Are you really, We're going to have a… a baby?"

A smile broke out on Calypso's face as she nodded and threw her arms around her husband. He picked her up and spun her around, right there in the kitchen. They kissed and were in a moment of pure bliss. They were about to kiss again when they heard something being knocked into. They looked up to see Maggie and Ryan standing in the doorway. Ryan had bumped into something and he was now rubbing his arm, presumably from Maggie hitting him for being loud. Maggies was standing there with one hand on her him, the other providing the thumb nail that she was biting with her front teeth, trying to contain her smile. Finally, she lost it and began jumping up and down.

"Oh Congratulations you guys!" she said before Ryan nudged her gently with his elbow reminding her what they actually came in here for. "Oh, yes right. We have a couple more orders, but we can close up here for you if you want. Plus Daisy is here too, eating with her parents so I'm sure she'd be glad to help if we explained." Daisy was another waitress from the high school, but it was her day off today.

The Valdez's looked at eachother before Calypso said, "Would you? That would be so nice."

The teenagers nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you guys," Leo said as they grabbed their coats and began the walk down the street to their normal sized and normal looking house. The rest of the 45 minutes that was meant to be at the restaurant and doing final packing was spent mostly in bed and cuddling on the couch. By the time they realized they needed to get going, they were a bit behind schedule. They rushed out the door and into the car and flew down the roads as fast as they could to the airport. They parked in the lot and rushed into the crowded building, checking their bags and speeding up the escalator to security. Security was a bit of a wait, and they got out just after their flight was supposed to take off. They rushed to their gate anyways just to make sure, and found, to their delight, that their flight had been delayed 30 minutes and they could still board. They walked on and found their seats, sitting down and tucking their carry-ons under the seat in front of them. Leo had had a some trouble with security over his tool belt but someone came and got them out of that one, they assumed it was one of the gods. The flight finally took off and it was spent relaxing against the seats with her head on his shoulder and a hand placed gently around her waist barely touching her stomach. They slept for most of it, and soon enough, they had landed in New York. They got off the plane as fast as they could and rushed to baggage claim. They picked up their bags and went outside to hail a taxi. It took around ten minutes but finally they got one, hopped in, and told the driver the address of the chapel. It took around 30 minutes to get there and by then they had already missed the rehearsal part of the rehearsal dinner. They paid the driver and rushed towards the building luggage in tow. They left their bags out in the lobby area of the building before flattening hair hair and straightening clothes and kissing passionately one last time before being civil. Leo was left with an impish grin on his face as they walked into the room to see all their friends. The dinner was lovely, and Leo was surprised to see Percy and Annabeth back together. After dinner, they all went to Jason and Piper's house and hung out. They got a bit nervous when Piper gave them drinks, but Calypso took one anyways. Leo drank his, then took a sip from hers when he thought no one was looking. Obviously, someone was looking though, because after a few minutes Annabeth called them out on it and asked if they had any news. Leo had blurted it out and everyone was so happy for them. The remainder of the night went almost perfectly, aside from the empousai attack outside the Grace household at the end of the night. After everything had calmed down they said goodnight to Percy and Piper and Jason and headed to the guest room to go to bed. They cuddled up against each other and smiled quietly as the melody of their brightening future lulled them to sleep.


End file.
